


Around You

by hilarycantdraw



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-23 18:24:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4887067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hilarycantdraw/pseuds/hilarycantdraw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus reluctantly agrees to be Sirius' fake wedding date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> named after Ingrid Michaelson’s  song of the same name

_Remus was lounging on a beach. Not just any beach, but a nice quiet, tourist-free beach where he was lounging on a towel while a large, warm pair of hands rubbed sunscreen into his back. UV protection had never been so arousing. It was possible that he’d never been this relaxed before, all of the tension he normally carried in his shoulders was melting away. He sighed happily as the hands moved lower and he was starting to shift with impatient anticipation as their destination became clear, when they suddenly stopped short, digging into the ticklish spots on his sides._

“Fuck,” he jerked away from the probing fingers and nearly rolled off the edge of his bed. the only thing that kept him from falling was a strong set of arms that wrapped around his waist, pulling him back. Flailing a bit, he blinked his sleep-dry eyes, trying to see who had grabbed him, but all he could see was dark hair. 

“Morning sunshine,” a far-too-cheerful voice said as Remus flopped back into the middle of his bed, heart still pounding from his almost-fall. 

“Sirius,” Remus reached a hand up to rub his eyes, “what are you doing here?” 

“I’m here because I’m having a crisis.” Sirius said as he flung himself on top of Remus’ legs, hair flying over his face. 

Remus tried to get a look at the alarm clock on his bedside table, but he couldn’t turn far enough with Sirius’ weight keeping his lower half in place. Judging by the amount of light coming in through the windows, it couldn’t be too terribly early. “What time is it?” 

“It’s nearly eleven. I waited on your couch for ages, but you weren’t waking up and I don’t have all day.” Sirius’ voice took on a tone of petulance. His spine was digging into Remus’ shins and the top of his arse curved against Remus’ left calf. 

Remus took a deep breath, trying to keep it together. “The key I gave you is supposed to be for emergencies. If you continue to abuse your privileges, I’ll have to designate James and Lily as my honorary spare key holders.” But he was bluffing, of course, as this wasn't a terribly surprising occurrence. 

Ever since he’d moved out of the flat he, Sirius, and Peter had been sharing, Sirius had made a habit of coming over unannounced. In fact, this was the fourth weekend in a row that Sirius had barged into his flat far too early. Last Sunday it was because he'd somehow turned all of his white laundry a bright turquoise. The Saturday before that it was because James had told him that a puppy was not an appropriate birthday gift for a three year old, no matter how badly Harry wanted one. And the Saturday before that, Sirius had let himself in at three in the morning because Peter’s new girlfriend turned out to be a bit of a screamer (Remus actually couldn’t blame him for that one). 

Really, these visits defeated the purpose of moving out so that he could have more privacy after over ten years of having roommates, but he couldn’t deny himself Sirius’ company whenever it was offered. 

“But this is an emergency,” Sirius was almost whining now. “Marlene’s getting married next weekend.” 

“Those invitations were sent months ago. Did you stop checking your mail again? We talked about this when the electricity got shut off- you have to check it every few days at least. Peter even puts it in that basket on the counter for you-” 

“I know. I got the invitation ages ago, that’s not the emergency.” 

When Sirius didn’t elaborate, Remus reluctantly asked, “Then what is it? You’re putting my legs to sleep.” 

“I don’t have a date.” Sirius still didn’t move. “My ex-girlfriend is getting married and I can’t even find a date for her wedding.” 

“And why,” Remus wiggled his legs out from under Sirius’ back and half-sat against his pillows, “did you feel the need to wake me up on Saturday morning to tell me this? You couldn’t have talked to Peter, the early morning loving weirdo who wakes up even before you? Or James and Lily, who haven’t had a slept in in nearly three years? Why do you hate me?” 

“I’m not currently speaking to Peter. He tried to feed me a kale smoothie yesterday, Remus, kale! Liquified kale, who does that?” Sirius shuddered deeply. Peter was currently dating very sweet, and apparently loud, woman who was a vegan and a yoga teacher. Peter, who had always been a bit of a chameleon when it came to relationships, was now committed to a healthier lifestyle. 

“And I went to see James and Lily hours ago, they fed me breakfast. James made those chocolate chip pancakes he does and Lily got annoyed when I encouraged Harry to use his whipped cream as a beard. They were a bit on edge because they’re having lunch with that awful sister of Lily’s today, so I left when she took Harry up for a bath.” Sirius rambled without taking a breath, pausing before adding, “And I don’t hate you.” 

“No, you’re just determined to make me never have a weekend’s worth of good night’s sleep again.” Remus grumbled, covering his face with his arm, wishing he could just go back to sleep. 

“Anyhow, I thought maybe you could go with me.” 

Remus quickly removed his arm to look at Sirius, who was staring resolutely at the ceiling. “Sirius, I’m already going to the wedding. Marlene and Dorcas are my friends too, you know.” 

“I thought you didn’t have a date.” Sirius said, quickly pushing himself into a sitting position. 

Remus sat up too, straight-backed with nerves thrumming, “I don’t. I was just going to go stag.” He watched Sirius closely in case this was heading where he thought it might be. In the past, Remus had futilely attempted to flirt with Sirius at various times throughout their friendship, usually when they were soused, and Sirius never seemed to reciprocate. But things could have changed. Absence was supposed to make the heart grow fonder after all, was this why Sirius invited himself over at all hours? And rolled across Remus’ bed, leaving it to smell like aftershave, and leather, and _Sirius_? And constantly invited Remus to the pub, and to dinner, and to the cinema? Remus had just assumed that he was a bit lonely. After all, James had Lily and Harry, and Peter somehow dated more than any of them ever had, so now that Remus had moved out, Sirius just had a lot of time by himself, and Sirius had never dealt well with being alone. This was probably nothing, Remus decided. 

“Then we should go together,” Sirius said, grinning the way he did whenever a plan was going his way. Remus was as in love with that grin as he was terrified by it. 

“And would we go as… friends?” Remus asked, because despite himself he could feel his hopes rising, as evidenced by the fluttering in his stomach that was making him slightly nauseated. . 

Sirius seemed to think for a moment, “We could go as friends. Or-” Remus felt his heart skip a beat, “we could pretend that it’s a real date.” 

“Pretend that… what?” Remus slumped back against his pillows as his hope vanished, leaving him feeling empty. 

“We could pretend we’re actually on a date. Like as a lark,” Sirius said, not quite meeting Remus’ eyes. 

“Our friends know we’re not dating, though,” Remus said, looking down at his fingers that were picking at a loose thread on his navy-blue duvet. 

“So? We’ll say we’re giving it a shot, no strings attached. Then at the end of the night we’ll tell them the truth, it’ll be funny.” 

“That is possibly the least sensical idea you’ve ever come up with. And that’s really saying something,” Remus said as the thread unraveled further. 

“It is not.” Out of the corner of his eye, Remus saw Sirius cross his arms over his chest. Normally the Harry-like behavior would make Remus laugh, but instead he just continued to stare downward. 

Letting his eyes lose focus, the blanket went fuzzy around the edges as Remus replied, “Is too. What’s even funny about it?” 

“Adding glitter to James’ shampoo was my least sensical prank ever. I should’ve known he would see that as an improvement instead of an annoyance.” Sirius shook his head in mock sadness as he dodged the question. Remus remembered that particular prank, James had had sparkly hair for at least two months during their final year of uni, though Remus still wasn’t sure if he’d actually liked his hair that way or if he’d kept the shampoo just to spite Sirius. They were both viable possibilities. 

“I don’t think we should do it.” Remus said, using his scary teacher voice, ready to stand his ground. 

But then Sirius did the one thing that Remus could never say no to. He widened his gray eyes and pouted his full bottom lip. It was the puppy dog face. The stupid, irresistible, Sirius Black puppy dog face. The face that Harry had learned and used to his advantage whenever Remus babysat him. “Please, Remus?” 

Looking into those sad grey eyes, Remus knew he was done for. “Fine,” he said. “But I still think it’s an awful idea.” And the sinking feeling in his gut agreed. However, that was easy enough to ignore when Sirius was smiling like he’d just won the lottery.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius is a coward. Fortunately his friends aren't going to let him hide from his feelings forever.

No one loved weddings as much as Sirius did. What wasn’t to love? There was free food, free drinks, dancing, cake, and the whole celebrating the happiest day of your friends’ lives bit. He absolutely thrived off of the buzz of positive energy that was almost palpable around him. This wedding had been especially great because he had Remus as his date.

So what if he’d chickened out asking Remus on an _actual_ date as soon as Remus had asked if they’d be going as _friends_? Sirius could take a hint after all, but Remus made an excellent pretend date and now James would never know what a coward his best friend was. 

It had been amazing being able to sit next to Remus during the ceremony, so close that their arms pressed together. Remus had even let Sirius hold his hand for a bit toward the end, Sirius would never admit it to anyone but the simple action had made his stomach flip-flop. 

Sirius watched Remus now, he was leading Lily, who looked stunning in her turquoise bridesmaid’s dress, around the dance floor in a slow waltz. Remus looked slightly awkward as they danced, missing a step every so often, but Lily was completely at ease, chatting with him the entire time. As he watched, Sirius wished that he’d been the one to wheedle Remus onto the dance floor, but Lily had come to their table after James had gotten caught up discussing football with the Prewett twins and begged Remus to dance with her. None of them could ever say no to Lily, so off Remus had gone, leaving Sirius alone with just a flute of champagne for company as he watched all of the guests mingle in the large, white outdoor tent that seemed to be set aglow by the setting sun. 

“Hey,” he turned to see Marlene standing behind him, “no wallflowers allowed at my wedding.” 

“Me? A wallflower? Never,” Sirius said with a smile. “Just you wait, a few more glasses of champagne and I’ll be making embarrassing speeches and dancing on tables. I might even go streaking if Remus doesn’t stop me.” 

Marlene laughed, “Oh, please do. I think that would really help to convince my mum that I made the right choice by marrying a woman.” 

“I’ll do what I can,” Sirius said with a wink. Then more seriously, “You look beautiful Marls. I’ve never seen you so happy before.” It was true. She was a vision in her lacy form-fitting gown and her blonde hair was piled on her head like a halo and she hadn’t stopped beaming all day. 

“I’ve never been so happy,” her smile was as bright as sunshine. “Now, would you do me the honor of a dance? Remember, it’s bad luck to say no to a bride on her wedding day.” 

“Well, if you insist,” Sirius finished his drink in one swig before standing to offer her his arm. 

“So,” Marlene said as soon as they were on the dance floor, “you and Remus?” 

“Marlene,” he sighed. He didn’t much feel like discussing his fake relationship and real feelings with his ex-girlfriend on her wedding day. 

She poked his shoulder and rolled her eyes, “All I was going to say is that I’m happy for you. The two of you complement each other, I’ve always thought so.” He avoided her knowing look and she continued, “I never imagined I’d see the day the great Sirius Black began to settle down.” Marlene was smiling softly up at him and suddenly he felt unbearably sad. 

“It’s not like that, Marls,” Sirius still couldn’t meet her gaze. “I’m not really the type of guy that Remus would want to be with long term, you know? We’re just… trying things out for today, but I don’t think he’s actually interested in me that way.” He tried to keep his tone light, like it didn’t affect him, but it was obvious by the way Marlene’s face fell that she saw straight through him. 

“Oh, Sirius, why wouldn’t he be interested in you?” Marlene gently rubbed his shoulder. “You’re wonderful, anyone would be lucky to have you.” 

“Says the girl who broke up with me,” he said, without any real bitterness. 

“Now, we both know we were far too gay for each other,” Marlene said with a smirk, but then softened again. “Have you tried actually talking to him? Or have you just been secretly brooding the way you’re so inclined to?” 

Sirius rolled his eyes, but said nothing. 

“Judging by your lack of response, I’ll have to assume it’s the latter.” Marlene lightly tapped the side of his head, “Stop being daft and just talk to him. Need I remind you that it’s bad luck not to do what I say today?” 

“Alright, alright,” Sirius said as the song ended and she slipped out of his arms. 

“Buck up, champ,” she said, reaching up to clap her hands on his shoulders. “I’m off to dance with my wife. You go and get your man.” Sirius felt a pang of jealousy watched her as she crossed to the other side of the tent and pulled Dorcas into her arms. He wasn’t jealous of Dorcas, he and Marlene made much better friends than lovers, it was the easy intimacy of their actions that made him wish he had something similar. 

Sirius looked around for Remus. He spotted Lily first and she was now happily ensconced in James’ arms, both of them oblivious to the world beyond them. Wandering around the tent, he finally spotted Remus in a far corner, chatting with Peter and Fiona, Peter’s girlfriend and Sirius was suddenly, ridiculously, too nervous to approach him. Plus, he was still put out with Peter over the kale incident and Fiona was sweet, but didn’t understand his sense of humor, or humor as a whole it seemed most of the time. Just seeing Remus had caused his palms to sweat and his heart to race and it was just so absurd. Remus was his best friend, well, his second best friend, there was no reason for him to be acting like some lovesick schoolboy. So, Sirius decided to turn around and head to the bar for some courage of the liquid variety.   


* * *

Several fingers of scotch later, Sirius had upgraded from champagne, he’d lost track of just how long he’d been sitting at the bar, but it was fully dark outside of the tent, now. He was warm and happy, his head swimming slightly as he straddled the line between hazily, happily drunk and completely plastered.

He’d made fast friends with the bartender, a strapping gentleman named Mitch or Mark, his name definitely started with an “M,” but it didn’t matter much. Whatever his name was, he was a brilliant conversationalist, easy on the eyes, and heavy on the pour, which were the three most important qualities in a bartender, as far as Sirius was concerned, and by the way he’d winked as he’d poured Sirius’ third glass of whisky, he was also interested in men. Sirius couldn’t think of a better way to distract himself when Remus inevitably left him alone at the end of the evening. 

But just as Mike poised himself to give Sirius his number, they were interrupted. 

“What the fuck are you doing?” 

Turning a bit too quickly, Sirius’ head was spinning as he looked at James who was glaring at him with furrowed eyebrows, a sure sign he was angry about something. 

“I’m talking to Matt,” Sirius said, but out of the corner of his eye he saw the bartender shuffling away from them. “Well, I was talking to Matt.” 

“His nametag said Max. How much have you had to drink?” James shook his head, “No. My actual question is what are you thinking chatting up the bartender when you’re supposed to be here with Remus?” 

Sirius sighed and stared down at his drink, swirling the amber liquid around the tumbler. “‘M’not really here with Remus,” he mumbled. 

“Huh?” James sat on the stool next to him. “What’s that supposed to mean?” 

“It means,” Sirius paused and took a deep breath, still looking at his drink instead of his friend, “I’m a coward. I couldn’t tell him how I feel, so I asked him on a pretend date with some convoluted reasoning, we’re not really here together.” 

James sighed heavily and took the drink out of Sirius’ hands, lifting it to his own lips. After a moment he said, “Remember the conversation we had last weekend after Lily took Harry up for a bath?” 

Sirius nodded, of course he remembered. James had told him to stop moping and ask Remus out, and Sirius had promised he would. And then he’d gone and broken that promise a few hours later. 

“Why do you think I was so adamant that you ask him out?” James took another sip of the drink and grimaced, “Just so he could reject you and mess up the entire dynamic of our friend group?” 

“Probably not,” Sirius said petulantly as he watched James finish his drink. 

James put the glass down on the bartop with more force than necessary, “Of fucking course not. I told you because a few weeks ago Remus told Lily and I that he has feelings for you. He made us swear not to tell you, but I’m breaking the shroud of secrecy for our collective sanity. And because the two of you are absolutely hopeless.” 

Sirius’ brain suddenly stopped working. “Remus has… feelings? Feelings for me?” 

“Yes, you dolt. That’s what I’ve been trying to tell you,” James said with an air of fond exasperation. 

“Where is he?” Sirius attempted to dismount from his stool, but James’ hand on his shoulder stopped him. 

“I don’t know where he went. He saw you flirting with the bartender and legged it, Lily’s looking for him.” James dropped his hand. 

“Shit,” Sirius said, slumping against the bar. 

“Shit indeed,” James agreed. “Let’s give Lily some time to talk to him. Maybe you should have some coffee, get your head on straight. Well not straight, really,” Sirius snorted and James began to laugh uncontrollably. “What on earth did I just drink?” 

Despite Sirius’ inner turmoil he laughed too. James had always been a lightweight. “That was some fine eighteen-year-old single malt scotch, courtesy of Dorcas’ millionaire father. You’re off your game, Potter.” 

“I don’t even remember the last time I had an actual drink,” James said, giggling. 

“You’re an embarrassment to the marauder name, man.” Sirius clapped him on the back, “Let’s have another.” 

“No, you’re sobering up, remember? Remus?” 

“Right. You have another, I’ll have a coffee. Martin,” Sirius called to the bartender, “Martin I’d like a coffee, black, and Jamesie here will have another scotch.” If Sirius couldn’t drown himself in alcohol, he could at least entertain himself by getting James drunk. After all, he had promised Marlene some table dancing.


End file.
